


House pride

by assassi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drarry, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, house pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assassi/pseuds/assassi
Summary: “What?”, Harry asked with a faint smile.Draco shrugged. “I guess I just expected more red and gold.”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 74





	House pride

To say that people were surprised when Harry and Draco got together would be an understatement. To say that it was frowned upon, too. Harry was often asked if he was under a spell and on a memorable occasion even tasted for love potions seeing as that was Draco’s field of expertise and everyone knew it. When it became clear that none of that was the case some people called Harry crazy; damaged after the war; _traitor_. Those who were so grateful yesterday were quick to point fingers in their newly found freedom, quickly forgetting who was the one to grant them that freedom.

People put etiquettes and Draco’s was a “Death Eater”. He had no place next to the Savior and if the Savor didn’t agree then he was damaged goods as well.

Harry’s choice to live in Muggle London didn’t really surprise Draco. His job in a bookstore… did.

Seemed like Draco put some labels too and a respectable but _mundane_ job was not what he had imagined for an active and impulsive young adult like Harry.

Personally, Draco could work anywhere. He could brew around Muggles too and just call his potions home-made, homeopathic, bio or whatever else pleased his customers. He had a small office in Muggle London, close to Diagon Alley but still not really on it, still on the other side of the magical world. He sold some simple non-magical remedies to the Muggles but mostly worked with European potioners and customers, sending via mail.

When Harry first invited him to his home Draco was once again surprised, once again realizing that he, too, still, put labels and unconsciously believed in stereotypes. Harry walked into the kitchen, starting on the tea while Draco looked around the small cozy flat. The living room was in warm earthly colors, the kitchen – all white; the door to the bedroom was left open, revealing rich dark blues. It showed a surprisingly good taste and…

“What?”, Harry asked with a faint smile.

Draco shrugged. “I guess I just expected more red and gold.”

Harry laughed. “I’m not that obsessed with my Hogwarts house. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I am proud with it, just… If I were to be sorted now, I could end up anywhere.”

“Huh?”, Draco frowned.

“There’s a new study, which claims that Hogwarts sorts its students too early. And that everyone carries all of the main qualities for all of the four houses. Just… in different quantities. And that’s just the thing, really. People change, Draco. You could be a scheming little snake as a teen and a well-read wise adult, the typical Ravenclaw. I was a hot-headed, impulsive brat…”

“Still are”, Draco interjected.

“Maybe”, Harry agreed with a fond smile, “but maybe I’m not only that. Not _mostly_ that. I’ve sure as hell read a lot more books that I did in my school days. I’ve learned to be more open with my feelings. And I do think I have a better sense of self-preservation nowadays. Basically, I could be sorted anywhere now.”

“Yeah, right”, Draco rolled his eyes. “Even Slytherin?”

“Oh, especially Slytherin. Since the Hat wanted to put me there even back then”, Harry grinned.

“It what?!”, Draco exclaimed.

“Yep. It debated whether to send me there but I begged it not to. Because the only thing I’d heard of Slytherin was that it used to be Voldemort’s house. Like I said, back then that was enough to make up my mind.”

“It’s not anymore?”, Draco inquired.

“No”, Harry simply said.

“And why is that?”

“Well, he wasn’t the only one that ever lived there. You went there too.”

Draco finally smiled, a small, pleased smile. “There was a time when that would have made up your mind as well.”

Harry stepped closer, leaning for a kiss. “Like I said. Not anymore.”

* * *

Later that night when they were curled up in bed and Harry’s fingers were tracing the faint scars on Draco’s chest (he had apologized for those, in many, many wonderful ways) the brunette spoke quietly.

“You do realize that you too carry some red and gold, right?”

Draco frowned, half-asleep but still curious. “That do you mean?”

“I mean that you lied to save me, back then in the Manor when the Snatchers had us. That was brave. And you fought so hard to keep your family safe, all throughout the war…”

“ _That_ was no bravery”, Draco interjected.

“No. But it was loyalty and love”, Harry said.

“You’re biased”, Draco shook his head.

“Am I? Or just listing arguments like a Rav-…”

“Okay, okay, you made your point, go to sleep already!”

* * *

_13 years later_

Magic had a lot of wonderful ways to grant you a wish that Muggles couldn’t even dream of, yet. Like the wish of having a biological child with your very male husband.

Or maybe four kids. Yeah, they had decided on four. _“One for each house”,_ Draco had teased.

“Dad?”

Harry looked down to where Albus tugged on his sleeve, looking even smaller and nervous. Sensing that they needed a moment, Draco nodded minutely with a small smile and hurried ahead to break up another fight between Scorpius and James. Lilly, thankfully a lot more well-mannered, trailed after him.

“Yes, Albus Severus?”

“What if I’m sorted into Slytherin?”

Harry crouched down to be his son’s eye level. “Then you’ll make Slytherin, your dad _and_ the man you were named after very proud”, he winked. “Remember what we talked? It doesn’t define you forever. Okay?”

“Okay”, Al sighed, hurrying to join the others as the whistle ushered the last of the children to get on the train.

Draco stepped closer, both of them waving at their kids while still keeping an eye on a still sniffling Lilly, who ran after the already departing Hogwarts Express, yelling teary goodbyes to her brothers.

“Well? What do you think about Al?”, Draco asked with a small smirk.

“Hufflepuff. Definitely Hufflepuff”, Harry answered, tearing a loud laugh out of his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's a short story inspired by personal experience. When I first did the test on Pottermore I was a teen and I turned out to be a Gryffindor. Now, at ... well, many years later :D I'm a proud Slytherin. And you know, it kind of does make sense :) People change. The study mentioned in the story is a fact and I read it a few years ago only to find it did have a point today :)
> 
> Also, did Harry and Draco bet on which house their children are going to be sorted in? Definitely :D


End file.
